You own me a kiss
by Suimomo
Summary: Tomorrow will be Christmas Eve's day and finally Oz and Gilbert will be able to spend it together again... But what will it happen when Sharon finds the mistletoe and decides to hang it up? GilxOz, yaoi, lemon;
1. An awkward situation

**Hiiii everyone!**

**So, this fanfiction is dedicated to my best friends (my dear Boshia and little Neko! u_u) 'cause they were forced to watch every single episode of Pandora Hearts against their will by me! Fortunately they however ended up by liking them! XDD**

**Now, I initially put this rating (M of course) for the ****last chapter**** (you'll have to be weeeell prepared! XD) of this fanfiction (it will have about 3 or 4 chapters, I think), but while I was writing the final part of the first chapter I couldn't help myself and… you'll see! X]**

**And of course I don't own Pandora Hearts. If so, Pandora would have had a completely different genre! Yaoi, of course! ù_ù**

…**Hope you'll like it!**

**. **

* * *

_Chapter 1. **An awkward situation**_

.

.

.

"Owww! What the hell—?" Gilbert whined. His voice hoarse by sleep.

He suddenly opened the eyes and stared astonished at the boy who had just plumped down onto him on the bed.

.

"Morning Gil!" Oz giggled.

"O-o-oz! What are you—?" the man nearly screamed as he uselessly tried to wriggled out of the boy.

"Say Gil," Oz started purposely avoiding answering his servant's question "are you maybe trying to shirk yesterday's promise?"

"P-promise?" he stuttered forcing his mind to clear although the fact of having Oz's legs spread upon his lap wasn't helping him at all.

"So you do not remember!" the boy replied raising a bit the voice while leaning downwards Gil's face so that he was just a few inches from him.

"What— OZ!" Gil's cheeks flushed crimson as he tried to think of a way to flee from that awkward situation.

He constrained himself to remember what he had told Oz the day before.

.

.

**. . . .**

.

.

"Giiiiil! Aren't you thrilled about tomorrow?" the little heir asked smiling at him.

.

They actually were in the wide dining room of the Rainsworth mansion.

They had just finished supper so they were relaxing a bit before going to bed, although Alice was still with a big bone in her mouth, chewing furiously.

Sharon was instead sitting on an armchair and her cheeks were quite pink as Break was teasing her about the book she was reading.

.

Raven sighed softly and lit a cigarette up.

"Hm?" Oz mumbled still staring at his servant.

.

Suddenly Break glanced up at the raven-haired man, looking at him with a wicked grin.

'_Shit' _Gilbert thought instantly. He breathed a curl of smoke out with a scowl starting to feel rather awkward.

If before he had hoped that Oz could have dropped the argument, now he knew it would have been practically impossible. Not with Break staring at him with such sneer, above all!

.

"My, my, Gilbert-kun, why aren't you answering to your master?" the silver-haired man asked grinning.

"Has the cat got your tongue?" Emily chirped.

Raven cursed under his breath, shivering at the word "cat".

The following day would have been Christmas Eve and as tradition it would have been the time to dress the Christmas tree up.

.

"What's up?" the Vessalius heir asked clueless, shifting his look from Break to his servant.

"It's nothing" the raven-haired man replied grumbling, scowling at the hatter.

"_Nothing_ you say?" he grinned maliciously "I just wonder how it can be that your precious little master doesn't know you _hate_ Christmas"

Oz muttered confused "…you hate—"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Raven shouted immediately.

"My, my, rather touchy, aren't we?" Break replied in a quite offended voice.

Gilbert sighed, trying to recollect himself.

"I. Don't. Hate. Christmas" he spelt "So there's no need to talk 'bout it anymore" he added then.

His voice was more calm now, however the way he was tightening his cigarette between fingers revealed that he was still feeling strung up.

.

Oz wondered himself why. Of course Break was just teasing his servant. In the bargain, it was quite the normality. Still Gil seemed upset, like he was worried about something.

But what could there be such worrisome about Christmas? Besides he knew for sure that the silver-haired man wasn't being serious about Gil's hatred of Christmas. As for the Vessalius boy, there had been passed just a few months from when both himself and his servant were children.

Oz still remembered perfectly how Gilbert used to like Christmastime. Getting up early on Christmas Eve's day for waking his master up, dressing the little tree up with him and Ada until the girl started to beg her brother's servant to take her into his arms and lift her in order to put the star on the treetop.

Oz had often confessed to himself he had always been slightly jealous of her, so from that moment on he kept teasing him sinking Dinah on him every now and then until late evening. That was when his servant came to Oz's bedroom with a tear-stained face admitting him that he couldn't get asleep as he was too scared to dream big and ferocious cats attacking him and beg his master to let himself sleep with him. Just that had the capacity of making Oz forget his annoyance for the tree's star, although he knew there had been just no chance for little Gil to lift him up at the time.

.

Oz actually felt pleased about how Gil had grown up. He wondered himself how it could have been being taken into his-…

"Oww! Damn it all! This stupid bone's hurt my tooth!" Alice muttered scowling at it, reawaking Oz from his thoughts.

He looked up at her, seeing that Sharon had shifted her attention from the book to the little chain, seeming a bit concerned. Oz knew that more than being worried about Alice's tooth, she was rather upset about her manners.

The Vessalius heir raised his eyes to Gilbert again, slightly concerned about the fact that the man hadn't made any dry comment about Alice's behavior.

However Raven hadn't taken his eyes off his master yet, looking at him seriously.

.

The man could tell for sure what was on Oz's mind right now. Of course the boy was thinking about when they were both children.

Yeah, spending Christmas with Oz had always been really amazing, but he used to like even more Christmas Eve's day. Besides he really loved decoring the Christmas tree with the boy, above all because the blonde himself seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. In fact every time that he finally managed to lift Oz's sister up to put the star on the little tree, Oz always became rather edgy all day. At least at night his master complied with letting the raven haired boy sleep with him and, although the man felt now rather pathetic about letting Oz see him in a flood of tears, that only had been the best present for the young servant.

.

"You see Oz-kun" the hatter continued with a wicked smile "Sharon-ojousama and I used to call these periods of time, I mean the ones near to the festivities he used to spend with you, _"Gilbert-kun's lugubrious moments" _

"Break, shut the hell up!" Raven blurted out shifting his attention to the man.

'_That freaking bastard isn't really going to tell Oz THAT, now is he?' _he thoughtright away.

Of course the Nightray was worried over the fact that whether that oaf would have actually reminded his master how much he had suffered during Oz's absence, obviously the boy would have felt guilty about that, even thought he would have never admitted it. And for sure Raven didn't want Oz to put his happy mask on again.

But apart from that… what the hell about the embarrassment? If Break would have told Oz about _that damned night_ then…

.

"Gil's lugubrious moments?" Oz mumbled confused.

"Correct, right Emily?" the silver-haired man grinned "Those were the times when our little raven started to wander aimlessly around the mansion looking like a dismal ghost".

"He usually remained like that for a whole week, too!" the hatter's doll sang.

.

"Really?" Oz asked softly, finally starting to understand the situation. His voice sounded like slightly sad.

.

"Yeah. And that actually happened about four or five times a year, including Christmas, New Year's day and of course even Oz-kun's and Gilbert-kun's own birthday!" the man giggled.

"You're forgetting St. Valentine's day!" Emily added mischievously.

"WHAT ARE YOU-!" Raven shouted feeling his own cheeks flaming.

"Now then, Emily" Break said ignoring the man "How many times did I tell you not to put people in embarrassment?" he added then with a sly smile.

.

Oz was now the one who had also started to feel awkward. He almost wanted to flee from that room, but he also didn't want Break to stop.

.

In the meantime the little chain seemed not to care about anything else which wasn't eating.

As regard Sharon instead, it was quite obvious that the lady was just pretending to read as her eyes had been stayed at the same point for about ten minutes.

Apparently also the Rainsworth heir was rather content to keep hearing her servant.

.

"And you don't even know the best part yet, Oz-kun" the hatter continued with a even larger grin "Which happened on last Christmas"

.

The raven haired man nearly choked as he had heard the last sentence, starting to feel all his strength blowing away._ 'Too late'_ thought he instantaneously.

.

"Well, that night Sharon-ojousama and I managed to make Gilbert-kun come to the ball organized by the Rainsworth family. We even tried to introduce him to a really cute lady in order to raise his spirit…" Break sighed.

"And then?" Oz blurted out without realizing he had nearly shouted.

.

Gilbert slowly looked up to the boy who was staring at Break not seeming to care about anything else.

'_Could it be possible that Oz is… worried?' _Raven thought astonished.

.

Break glanced at the blonde slightly confused for a second, then his grin became even wider than before.

"Then," he continued "he realized what we were going to do and flew sharply into a rage, starting to yell at us, who had just wanted to cheer him up" he added feigning a sad voice.

Oz sighed softly in relief, smiling again.

.

Sharon raised finally her eyes up from the book giggling quietly "I remember that!" she said trying to hold a titter back "He was_ so_ scary! All the guests started to stare at him, didn't they?"

"What a poor figure!" Emily chirped.

"Not even you, please, Sharon!" Gilbert said sounding rather desperate.

"And then,"the silver haired man continued grinning "he rushed out to the balcony looking so frustrate. What is more, when I reached him, I found the little raven crouched, drunk and with a tear-stained face in a corner!"

"B-break!" Raven stuttered _'Shit! That time… it was when I—'_

"Oh! And in that state, he also yelled at me not to dare doing such a thing again and" he giggled "he also confessed me how he actually felt about girls…" Break grinned.

"Or _didn't _feel" Emily sang.

"BREAK!" the Nightray shouted trembling with rage.

"Now, now, Emily. You're being a very bad doll tonight. Another taunt and I'll have to put you to sleep straightaway" the hatter scolded.

.

Sharon closed her book feeling concerned for the embarrassing situation which was about to form.

She looked up to Gilbert who was still shivering a little. His cheeks were slightly pink while his eyes were glued to the floor.

The Vessalius heir was looking down as well, seeming rather interested in his own feet.

The lady gulped slowly, then forced a smile and tried to relieve the situation: "You know Oz-sama, the Rainsworth's servants are going to place the Christmas tree in the hall tomorrow morning. I was thinking starting to dress it up after breakfast… will you be so kind to help me?"

"Eh? Ah, yes. Of course, Sharon-chan" Oz replied smiling faintly.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Oz-sama" she said "And I'm sure also Alice-san will help us, won't she?" added then smiling and looking at the chain with expectancy.

"Mhpff?" Alice mumbled still chewing clueless.

.

Oz glanced up to his servant who hadn't dared shifting his eyes from the floor.

The boy sighed. _'I have to do something' _ he thought before approaching Gilbert.

.

"Say Gil," Oz exclaimed with a bright smile laying his hands on his servant's shoulders "you are going to help me tomorrow, aren't you?"

Gilbert stared at Oz astonished. His cheeks becoming crimson.

"Uhm, Oz, I d-don't know… I…" the man faltered.

"Whaaaat? Are you telling me you don't want to dress the tree up with me?" Oz cried out raising his voice.

"No! It's not like that!" the man blurted out.

"Thought so" the boy giggled "So we're going to do that together tomorrow morning. It will be so fun, just like the old times!" he added with a titter.

"Ah, yes… you're right" the man mumbled softly while his cheeks's red was deepening. Then looked down smiling a little.

.

"Seems Gilbert-kun is quite happy, isn't it?" Emily sang.

"You're finished!" Raven yelled rushing to the hatter, finally forgetting the previous harassment.

.

Break started to escape from the man laughing quietly before quickly opening a cupboard's doors and entering into it.

"WHAT? WAIT, YOU BASTARD!" Gilbert shouted, still a few steps away from the furniture.

"Goodnight everyone!" the silver haired man giggled as he slammed the doors disappearing in it.

.

.

**. . . .**

.

.

"Oy- Gil! Are you listening to me?" Oz cried out awakening Raven from his thoughts.

"Oz." Gilbert started with firm voice finally recollecting himself "I didn't say I'm not gonna help you. You should let me the time to express myself, shouldn't you?" he continued closing his eyes feigning indifference and trying to act coolly "But you know Oz," he added then smirking maliciously "I don't remember I've ever _promised _you it"

"Whaaat?" the Vessalius heir blurted out "You said you'd have helped me, so it's settled!" he said childish the boy _rocking_ his hips against Gil's one in order to emphasize his words.

"Nnnngh, d-don't OZ!" he whined trying to hold back a moan. His cheeks became such red that there hardly were any possibilities for them to blush even more.

.

Gil's mind was completely in a haze as he could focus nothing else that wasn't Oz straddling his groin on the bed.

It took all of his willpower not to grab the boy's hips and pressing them hard down his… WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Oz was his master and despite of that the boy was just fifteen! And Raven was twenty-four, he was an adult, which meant that he had to act accordingly! Besides of course Oz would have never let them to… _'Why the freaking hell is this brat smirking at me with such eyes?' _the man thought feeling completely uneasy.

.

"Mh? Feeling hot, Gil? You're so red…" Oz observed grinning widely.

"I-it's just hot in here!" he replied being in a state. _"Very bright" _the man thought bitterly. He just was in no condition to think correctly.

.

"So, what were you telling me, Gil?" Oz asked not dropping his wicked smile.

"I'll come!" the servant cried out before the boy could have had the possibility of repeating his act.

"I'm glad" his master said looking highly satisfied. Then Oz stood finally up and approached the door walking slowly.

"I'll wait for you downstairs!" he giggled before going out of Gil's room.

.

Raven sighed, panting slightly.

He felt rather exhausted although he had woken up just a few minutes ago.

.

'_I wonder if he's actually aware of what he's doing_ _to me. Or better, he's always done to me' _the man thought closing the eyes while smoothing his hair with a hand _'And despite of that, what about me? Will I always be able to keep control of myself? Will I end up by telling him that I love him? And after that, will he… reject me?'_

.

"Oz…" sighed Raven softly.

.

He could still feel the heat on the place where Oz was sitting. He smiled a little and looked down at his lap feeling slightly…

_…_

_…but, what…_

_…that…_

…WHAT THE HELL?

.

Gilbert stared astonished at the bulge which had formed under his pants.

He nearly choked at the thought that Oz had been sitting right there.

.

_But he didn't…_

_…o-or…_

_…no, there were just no chance for him to…_

_…it wasn't even entirely aroused so…_

_…so he couldn't…_

_…could he?_

.

The man stood immediately up trying to think what to do.

Yes, he could have had a cold shower so maybe…

.

"Giiiiiil! What are you doing? Come on, hurry up!" Oz shouted from downstairs.

.

'_Shit" _Raven cursed _'I have to get rid of it…'_

.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!"

.

'…_and quickly!'_

.

He looked bitterly at his groin. Not even thinking of frightfully things was seeming to help at all.

He cursed again starting to feel rather disgusted by himself at the thought of what he should have done that moment.

.

The Nightray glanced at the door as he slipped a hand down and quickly undid his pants. He grasped his swollen length firmly, feeling his whole body shudder with relief as he started to stroke it hasty.

.

"Mmmmh…" the man groaned tightening his teeth trying to muffle his pleasured voice. Gilbert breathed heavily through his nose in attempt to keep quiet as he felt his climax swiftly approaching.

.

"Oz…" a whisper of the boy's name escaped from Gilbert as he sped up his action, gripping it harder.

Yeah, he was pathetic but he could have felt guilty later.

.

His legs started to tremble slightly and his breath became intensely labored as he dragged himself over the edge.

"Nnnnnnghh, O-oz!" the man moaned as he rubbed hard the tip of his cock reaching his own orgasm.

.

Raven panted slightly scowling at his soiled hand.

"What a mess" he muttered breathlessly trying to recollect himself.

.

He hoped not to feel too embarrassed as he'd have spent all day with Oz.

It was going to be a really long day.

* * *

to be continued...

**...thank you for reading! Love you! ^^**


	2. Mistletoe's tradition

**Here again! xD**

**Something tells me that you'll end up by hating me at the end of this chapter for interrupting a particular moment... =w=**

**...but I'm completely sure you'll forgive me when you read the next chapter! xD**

**I'd also want to make clear that I don't hate Alice! Really, how could I? As regard me, she could freely be friend of Oz and so on, but I can't stand the fact of seeing her as the boy's girlfriend or something like that. I can't, really. =_=**

**Now, I really have to thank _Kyuun_ for the review! You made me really happy! ^^**

**I'm glad to have the possibility to know what readers think about this story...**

**Anyway, hope you'll like it!**

**. **

* * *

Chapter 2. **Mistletoe's tradition**

.

.

.

Gilbert slowly walked out of his room as he lit a cigarette up.

He really had an urgent need calm down.

.

He was reaching the dining room guessing that his master would have waited for him there.

But apparently he hadn't.

.

"Oh, good morning, Gilbert-kun!" Break greeted as Raven had entered into the room.

The hatter put a whitish lollypop into his mouth again, sucking it pleased.

What had been strange was the fact that the man was actually holding another red one in his hands.

.

Raven sighed staring annoyed at him.

We were talking about Break , being normal was an extra for him, wasn't it?

.

"Vanilla and strawberry" the silver-haired man started noticing Gilbert's look "these flavors match incredibly well together. Would you like to enjoy some?" the man grinned tempting him the lollypop which he had just kept inside the mouth.

.

"I'll pass" Raven replied not really struggling to hide a disgusted expression.

.

"How mean" Break said feigning a quite offended voice "I was just trying to be gentle to compensate for Emily's yesterday's behavior. She told me to let you know that she's reeeeally sorry!

You know, I think yesterday's punch might have had some funny effects on her… And I even told her not to overdo with alcoholics…" the silver-haired man sighed.

.

"You…" Raven grumbled stifling an insult.

Really, there were no limits for the foolishness of that clown.

.

He shifted his look to the other part of the table where there were piles and piles of stained dishes which were hiding the person behind them who was grumbling probably in sleep.

'_Stupid Rabbit' _Raven thought _'She's just finished eating and she's already fallen asleep again. I wonder how Oz can feel affection for this noisy animal" _reflected he bitterly _"But maybe he's attached to her more as a pet… all children love them , don't they?' _he observed holding a grin back.

Speaking about the boy…

.

"Where's Oz?" Gilbert asked looking at Break again.

"Hm? Missing him already, little raven?" the hatter grinned "I thought he was the one who had woken you up"

"No, t-that's… I thought he was here s-so it's normal I wonder where he is…" the man faltered.

"Sure it is…" Break said with a sly smile "…but neither Sharon-ojousama is here but you didn't seem to really care about it"

.

"Gilbert-kun's being a nasty gentleman, isn't he?" Emily chirped.

"You're awfully right, Emily" the silver-haired man replied sounding rather indignant.

.

"Stop it!" Raven blurted out not feeling like having another discussion with the man "I-I just want to know where my master is to follow his orders. Nothing more!" he tried to explain.

"Quite sure? Then you really shouldn't act so defensively…"

"I'm not—"

"Cough cough" the hatter interrupted grinning "Sharon-ojousama is in the hall being deep in dressing the tree up. I guess Oz-kun should be with her as settled"

.

Without a word Gilbert rushed out of the room before giving into his desire to kill that clown and his creepy puppet.

Sometimes he really had the wish to take that fool doll among his brother Vincent's ones…

.

.

.

Raven went along the corridor which led to the luminous hallway walking rather slowly.

.

Of course he didn't complain at all spending all day with Oz, he was just afraid of his own reaction at staying near the boy.

It had been since Oz had returned from the Abyss that the servant had started to feel completely uneasy around him.

Surely this kind of things had happened even when he had himself been a child ten years ago, but now the situation was getting worse and worse, impeding him even looking at his master without taking the color of a mature pepper.

.

Gilbert sighed loudly. Of course he blamed all the time that they had been separated. All those damn years had thoroughly managed to make the servant think of how he had missed Oz's emerald eyes, his golden, bright hair and his beautiful smile.

Gilbert realized that no matter what he would have never lived without him again. Although this could have meant he'd have had to keep hide his true feelings for the boy.

.

Staying at his side would have been enough.

The man sighed again feeling a sharp pain inside his own chest.

.

Sure however that things had become rather awkward between them recently, just like that very morning.

Oz was really acting quite strange. Of course the boy had never had an easy behavior, but lately…

.

It was no more just teasing, rather it was…

.

.

"Aww, it looks so lovely, don't you think so, Oz-sama?" Sharon's voice interrupted the man's thoughts, who was now approaching quietly the door.

"I am just sorry Alice-san hasn't come here, yet… Oh! Oz-sama, could you please decorate this side of the tree now? It looks quite bare…" Sharon commented again "you should find some ornaments inside that box over there"

.

"Sure, Sharon-chan!" Oz's voice was wonderfully cheerful. It sounded crystalline like a choir of little rattles.

.

Raven stopped near the door without making any noise.

.

His heart fluttered at the sight .

Oz was knelt down on the floor while his hands were inside a large wooden box, looking for some decorations to put onto the three.

His eyes were half-shut in contentment and his cheeks were slightly red like an innocent child.

.

The man smiled softly as he kept his eyes on his master. He was quite glad that the boy was too busy to notice his own look. He could have stayed there watching him for all day…

.

"Why are you making such idiot expression, Seaweed-head?" Alice growled who had just approached him at the door.

.

Raven leapt up in surprise then glared at the girl, bothered for the interruption "Have you already finished to slobber on the table, Stupid Rabbit?"

"I don't drool in sleep! You stupid Seaweed!" the little chain blurted out.

.

"Oh, Alice-san! You've come, finally!" Sharon exclaimed smiling at her in a way that almost reminded Oz Break's own smiles.

.

"Gil, Alice, I'm glad you're here, but we're almost finished…" the boy observed giggling as he had shifted his attention to the two.

.

"It does not matter, Oz-sama" Sharon began sitting near him and started to look inside the box as well "I wanted her to come for another reason. As tomorrow we're going to celebrate Christmas, I was thinking that Alice-san should be dressed properly just like a perfect lady. Of course Alice-san will not be able to do that if today I don't help her choosing the most adapt one…!"

"What?" Alice's eyes widened in astonishment as she blurted out her question.

.

Gilbert had really to struggle to hold a sly grin back.

Oz instead began chuckling quietly.

.

"That's right, Alice-san" the Rainsworth heiress continued. Her eyes seemed to radiate sparkles "I am so excited… I've prepared plenty of dresses for you… We'll going to have so much fun…"

Alice growled something indistinct.

.

Of course the girl didn't want to go along with the noble woman but she was too scared to reply. Nobody sane would have ever wanted to face, or worse contradict, Sharon when she entered into her "girltimes".

.

The lady in question glanced down at the box again looking absent-mindedly for some ornaments not dropping her cheerful smile "Oh, and then we'll have absolutely to find the right shoes, and jewels of course, and…" Sharon interrupted herself staring at something inside the wooden box "…but… that's…"

.

The three shifted at the same time their attention to the woman, looking at her with curiosity.

.

Sharon cautiously pull a dark green-sallow leaved piece of branch out. Some whitish berries were miraculously seeming to be still hung to that although the fact it had been stayed inside of the box.

"Oh my" the Rainsworth heiress started looking a bit surprised "Looks like I've found the mistletoe I've put here last year… although it has gotten a bit withered…"

.

"Mistletoe?" Oz observed staring at it.

.

"What's that? Is it eatable?" Alice askedcausing the blonde to began giggling.

.

"Yeah, try the berries" Gilbert replied abruptly.

.

"Please Gil, she might do it, you know?" the boy said with a titter "You can't eat them, Alice. They're poisonous"

"So? If it's not eatable what is this stuff for?" Alice grumbled looking at it suspiciously.

.

"Oh, Alice-san… it's so lovely for you to ask!" the noble woman cried out with a bright smile "There is a tradition about the mistletoe and it says that when two people stand below it, they must kiss"

.

"Kiss? Do they have to make a contract?" the little chain clueless asked.

.

Oz giggled quietly looking at Gilbert who was now growling something vague scowling harshly at the girl.

.

Sharon closed her eyes sighing, then raised them to Raven "Gilbert-san, will you be so kind to do me a favor? As the door is too high for me, would you please hang this yourself?"

.

The Nightray shifted his look upwards him. Actually it was quite high even for him, but he could have at least tried.

"Mh, sure. Have you got something to hang it? Don't know… a twine or a ribbon maybe…?" the man asked quietly.

.

"Oh, of course!" Sharon exclaimed laying the mistletoe onto the floor.

"Alice-san, could you please come with me to my bedroom? We will find a ribbon and then you will start to try those dresses…" she added standing up and approaching a door next to the tree.

.

Alice growled quietly but followed the noble woman not wanting to upset her and quickly went out of the hallway.

.

Oz slowly took the mistletoe looking at it thoughtful.

"Gil" the boy started "Don't you always take your blue ribbon with you? The one you use for cooking…?"

.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Raven began raising his eyebrow "I won't use it to hang that dead branch, Oz"

"You're not fun at all, Gil!"

"I don't wanna be funny"

"Oh, come on! I don't want to wait for Sharon-chan's return, and it'll be just until tomorrow. It's not such a big matter, now is it?" the Vessalius heir asked approaching the man with a wide smile.

.

Gilbert sighed loudly sliding his hand down into his pocket and pulled a long, silk ribbon out.

"Give me that stuff" he ordered to Oz stretching out his hand.

.

The boy chuckled quietly complying with him.

He liked too much seeing that expression on his servant's face to point him up that he shouldn't have given orders to his master.

.

Raven stepped towards the door again, raising his hands in order to hang the mistletoe.

He raised himself on the tip of his toes cursing quietly as he wasn't able to reach the grip of the architrave where he should have hang the plant.

.

"Uhm… Gil?" Oz faltered looking at his busy servant.

"Hm…?" he growled not giving up what he was doing.

.

The boy chuckled at the sight before him.

.

Gilbert was so concentrate that maybe he mightn't have even realized that…

Oz grinned maliciously as an idea had formed in his mind.

.

'_I'm gonna be even with you, Ada' _he thought as he remembered his thoughts of the day before.

.

"Too high, isn't it, Gil?" he chuckled sly causing the man to growl louder "Right on! Turn around, I've got an idea! Lift me up so I'll manage to hang it by myself!"

"What?" the man blurted out turning immediately towards the boy and nearly dropping what he was holding in the hands.

.

Oz laughed loudly as Gilbert had begun staring at him with bright crimson cheeks.

"I think you heard me, Gil. Oh geez, why such a look? It's no big deal, is it?" Oz asked not dropping his smile "It's just obvious you can't do that by yourself, now can you?"

.

"O-oz…" the man faltered but he gave the mistletoe and the ribbon to his master in any case as the boy had glared at him with disapproval.

.

Oz took them and let his embarrassed servant to open his arms and lift effortlessly him up , holding him firmly by his hips.

.

"…h-hurry up…" he stuttered as his cheeks flamed further.

.

The boy had to hold a snigger back as he raised his hands and fastened the mistletoe right above him.

.

"I did it!" the boy exclaimed pleasantly looking at it.

'_And not just that…' _he thought instantly as he felt Gilbert laying him cautiously down next to him.

.

Oz turned his face towards his servant's one smiling maliciously.

"Er, Gil, tell me... Do you know where are we standing below?" he asked then.

.

"Where… uh?" he wavered clueless for a moment then his eyes widened in astonishment and nearly choked as he realized that he was standing under the mistletoe and his master was just a few inches by him!

.

"A-ah! I d-didn't… I-I…" Raven stuttered not being able to think properly as he tried to take a step backwards.

.

Oz had been faster, grabbing the man's arm and closing quickly their distance.

"Geez, Gil! Don't you know at least this?" he started with a seductive look "Whether who stand under the mistletoe don't kiss, they'll be struck by misfortune! There's no choice: we must kiss"

.

"K-kis—" Gilbert tried to speak but he was forced to stop as a pair of soft lips was now pressing against his.

.

They were Oz's lips.

.

Oz was kissing him.

.

Gilbert's golden eyes opened wide and his mind swallowed entirely in a haze.

He could barely focus the boy's warm and wet lips trying to move slowly against his servant's frozen one.

.

Raven couldn't help himself.

He just was too astonished to react. Fabulously astonished.

.

The Vessalius heir however was not so willing to be patient.

He broke the kiss making a disappointed sound.

.

"Geez Gilbert!" he started scowling at his servant who was blushing madly as he tried to remember how to breath "Do you really call that a kiss? Didn't I told you? Bad luck will dog us! I'm not such a lucky person on my own even without you to—gasp…!" Oz was constrained to interrupt himself as he was hasty pinned against the opened door by his servant's rough hands.

.

Gilbert was now looking intensely at the boy, his eyes had completely lost all their surprise and had been replaced by pure lust.

"Oz…" he said as he had now been the one who was closing the distance between them.

'_Finally' _the man thought _'I've waited for this for ten damned years. So much time, so much time…'_

_. _

Gilbert carefully pressed more forcefully Oz's body between his own's and the door, wanting to be as much close as possible to the boy.

.

The Vessalius heir gasped softly as he felt the pleasant warm against him.

He felt more difficulty in trying to breath and wondered himself whether it was because of Gil's body's pressure or the fact that he was going to be finally kissed by his handsome servant.

Yeah, just finally.

.

Gilbert lowered his face downwards licking his own lips.

He could faintly taste Oz's sweet scent on them and realized he was more than willing to be able to have more of it.

He watched the boy closing his eyes as his own lips were about to touch the blonde's one…

.

"What… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MANSERVANT, STUPID SEAWEED HEAD?" Alice shouted trembling with anger in front of the door from where she had just gotten out a few minutes before.

A purple ribbon had just reached the floor next to the girl as it had been dropped with stupor by her own hands.

.

Raven let go of Oz's wrists taking a few steps backwards causing the boy to feel suddenly cold.

"…damn…rabbit…" the man muttered barely audibly as he clenched his fists tightly.

.

The blonde raised his eyes to him.

Gilbert's cheeks denoted a slightly red color but Oz could tell for sure that it wasn't a sign of embarrassment of awkwardness.

It was _rage_.

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, STUPID RABBIT?" Raven blurted suddenly out facing the girl.

.

Alice started a little for a moment being caught in surprise, than glared full of hatred at the man and shouted "What were you thinking YOU were doing, damn Seaweed?"

.

Oz could hear a veil of sorrow beyond the fury in her voice.

The boy cursed silently himself for being so little cautious.

Among all people who could have seen them, Alice was the latest Oz had wanted them to be seen from.

He had hurt her.

Once again, he had hurt someone who he took care for.

.

"I wasn't doing anything that you should mind!" Gilbert replied.

"Don't joke me, Seaweed-head!" she cried out stamping a foot "Oz is my manservant! I always have to—"

"Don't talk bullshit! Oz is MY master!" he blurted out.

'_Oz is mine' _Gilbert thought instantly _'I__'ll never let him go to anyone'_

_. _

"A servant shouldn't have the rights to touch his master like you were—"

"I wasn't doing anything which displeased Oz!"

"You were!" Alice cried out "You were pressing him against the door! You were hurting him!"

"I'VE NEVER HURT HIM, STUPID RABBIT!" Gilbert shouted making a step forwards "I care for him more than myself! I could have never even just think of harming him!"

.

Oz felt his heart flutter in his own chest at Gil's words, followed by a pleasant warm which diffused inside him.

He took a deep breath in attempt to recollect himself: it just wasn't the time to let himself being carried by emotion…

.

"Alice-san!" Sharon's voice resounded from upstairs.

It seemed that the woman hadn't forgotten her previous plans for the little chain.

.

Alice shivered a little but didn't make any movement.

.

"She's waiting for you, Stupid Rabbit…" Raven said with a trace of a grin upon his lips.

" …I'm not going to leave my manservant with you, Seaweed-head" she replied after a moment of wavering.

.

"Alice-san!" Sharon repeated speaking louder.

.

The purple-eyed girl made instinctively a step backwards the door at her shoulders but stopped immediately scowling at Gilbert.

.

Oz couldn't just stand there without doing anything. Above all not when he was the only cause of their argument, so he should have just tried to resolve it in some ways.

He started to walk towards Alice, dropping a bit the speed when he passed his servant by, quietly whispering him something. Then sped up again and grabbed Alice's hand firlmy.

"Understood Alice, if you're so worried I'll come with you. We don't want to see Sharon annoyed, now do we?" he chuckled.

.

After a moment the girl shook her head steeply and rushed out of the room tightening Oz's grip.

.

Gilbert stared at the last point where he had seen his master going away holding hands with that damn chain without even looking at him.

.

It was quite strange though.

A part of him was full of rage and jealously, while the other was completely in a bliss.

.

Oz's words were resounding ceaselessly in his mind.

"You own me a kiss, Gil" the boy had whispered passing him by.

* * *

to be continued...

**Yeah, now I'm really curious to know what you think about it! xD**

**And yes, I've already told I'm not going to interrupt anything else... so don't be mad at me! xDD **

**As I said lemon will be on the next chapter, so brace yourself! xDD**

**Thank you for reading! Love you! ^^ **


	3. Soundless cry

**Hey there! x3**

**Well, just a little introduction before you'll read it.**

**So, do you remember when I told you that in the next chapter (so this one xD) would have been the lemon part...? Well, once I wrote it I found out that it was waaaaaaay too long to label it as a only chapter (belive me, it's really, really long), so I just had to cut the chapter in two parts... well, two chapters, so to speak... =_=**

**However, this morning I finished to type this one and probably this week, or the next at worst, I'll type the rest and post the last chapter (yeah, the one with the lemon... see this like a kind of foreword xDD)! **

**But come on, you'll forgive me, won't you? xDD Bear with it a little longer, please! ^^**

**Now, I really want to thank: _YakuKykyo, me, Kyuun again, Angels Diary, jadedfox2 _and finally_ Alessandra Castle_. **

**I'm infinitely grateful to you guys. Really. ^^**

**Whenever I saw there was a review more on this story, my heart fluttered with delight... Oh my, I'm kind of simple, eh? xDD**

**I also want to thank all the people who add it to favourites, alerts, and so on. ^^**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3. **Soundless cry**

.

.

.

Gilbert grabbed hastily his coat and hat, in attempt to pull them on sooner as possible.

He struggled with his jacket as his rush wasn't helping him to wear it properly at all.

.

Once again, a cheerful laugh resounded from upstairs.

It was Oz's.

.

"Damn it!" Raven cursed forcing his left arm to stuff into the sleeve, before walking quickly towards the main entrance of the mansion.

.

He just didn't feel like facing anybody right now.

Not that Stupid Rabbit and her insane possession complex. He'd surely have ended up by locking her into a closet.

Obviously not even that white-haired freak show nor his fiendish puppet. That clown would have found out indeed what it had been about to happen before, and only God knows when he would have stopped teasing Gilbert about that.

But above all else there was a person the man didn't want to see at all.

.

"I'm such a coward…" Raven sighed bitterly as he, after a moment of wavering, pushed the main door and got out of the Rainsworth's mansion.

.

A cold breeze greeted the Nightray, causing him to feel a sharp shiver down his spine as he began walking slowly through the snowy garden of the house.

.

Gilbert breathed hard.

He didn't mind cold, it was the best condition to reflect. Somehow that feeling was slightly comforting, familiar for the man.

His heart had felt just that for ten whole years.

.

Suddenly some snowflakes started to fall down from the cloudy sky, whirling slowly up in the air before laying down onto the already white ground.

.

"Great…" Raven muttered bitterly raising his head upwards. Some soft flakes laid down his face, melting as soon as they came in contact with his warm skin.

Without shifting his head, the man took a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket and lit it up, before slipping it into his mouth.

A sudden feeling of warm and calmness went through Gilbert's body as the powerful drug began flowing inside him, soothing his nerves.

.

The man allowed his mind to think over what had happened a few minutes before.

He was still pissed off about the discussion he had had with Alice.

How dared that Stupid Rabbit claimed Oz as her property?

Like she had any rights to tell the boy what he should or shouldn't have done.

She had just come out from the Abyss and now she was expecting she could freely go between his master and him…?

How could Oz not notice how much "that thing" was drifting them apart?

.

Of course the man knew that he himself had no right to judge the boy's choices -God, had he really thought that Oz was his minutes before?-, but he couldn't just stand by and let things ride before him without doing anything.

Not when his whole world had fallen apart around him ten years ago, when he had thought he had lost him. And absolutely not when the person who was taking his master away from him again was the one who represented his death sentence.

.

Once the boy had said that she was like the sun, something without there was just no chance for the day to shine again.

Gilbert however saw her like a weed, ceaselessly stuck with another plant to survive, slowly choking it off until the weed ended up by killing the tree.

.

The man bit hard the tip of his cigarette, perceiving a strong flavor of tobacco invading his mouth.

Come hell or high water, he just knew that he would have never permitted that to happen.

.

"_I care for him more than myself! I could have never even just think of harming him!" _Gilbert had said to Alice moments before.

The Nightray began feeling his own cheeks heating up in embarrassment at the thought that Oz had been just a few inches from him, and had obviously heard everything.

.

'_I couldn't just help myself…'_ though the man in vain attempt to find a justification _'How dared she told that I hurt Oz? As if I ever could harm―'_

The man suddenly stopped walking, trying to remember the instant when he had been overtaken by that burning lust_ -where the hell had it come from?-_ and had pinned his master onto the door, holding him tight by his wrists.

He remembered the moment he had pressed his own body onto the boy's and all he could hear were his heavy breaths…

.

Instantly Gilbert's golden eyes widened in startle as he realized that the only and most likely reason for Oz's pants was the fact that Raven had been literally crushing him against the door!

.

'_Could __it be that... that Stupid Rabbit was… right…?' _The dazed man thought.

He just couldn't believe that. Where the hell had his control gone?

.

"What…" Gilbert gulped "…what did Oz think of me?"

.

Stricken by panic, the man began walking again, going faster and faster.

What if Oz had been scared by him? Well, of course the boy would have pushed him back if he hadn't wanted to… but… what if he had been too surprised to react or he hadn't had the strength to―

And even if his master had done so, would Gilbert really have had enough willpower to pull away…?

.

Raven lit another cigarette up, inhaling hard.

'_Just how will I able to face him now?' _thought the man biting his lower lip in frustration.

.

.

"_You own me a kiss, Gil"_

_._

_. _

Once again, Gilbert's eyes widened at the memory of his master's words.

.

It had to mean that Oz hadn't been so upset, had he?

Actually, that meant that the boy would have continued, wouldn't he?

Oz wanted to…

.

Raven coughed hard and felt his throat burning.

Just how many cigarettes had he smoked up to that moment?

.

"I'm so pathetic…" the man sighed at the thought that now he couldn't even think of the word "kiss", when he had nearly been about to change into the equivalent to a beast just minutes ago…

.

…wait, minutes…?

.

Gilbert stopped in front of a clocks shop, looking absent-mindedly at the ones on display as he wondered himself why he was starting to feel so disgusted by their sight.

.

He raised his head upwards the left part of the shop window where about ten pocket watches were hung up.

Raven sighed smiling softly. As he wasn't thinking enough about the boy…

.

Suddenly his eyes laid onto the dial of one of them: 18.27

.

The man gasped loudly as he noticed that every single clock of the shop was telling that time.

He turned his head round in consternation and became aware just that moment that in the town had been already gotten dark.

.

How could he not noticed that? Had he really been so fucking immersed in his thoughts not to realize how much far he had gone or how many damn hours had been passed?

But the main thing was: what on earth would Oz have thought 'bout him? Was the boy blaming himself for his absence?

.

"WHERE THE HELL TIME WENT?" The Nightray panted as he ran as fast as he could to the mansion again.

.

.

**. . . .**

.

.

"Oh, it was all so delicious! I knew that the Rainsworth family's servants would have done a marvelous work in preparing the dishes for the Eve's supper…" Sharon exclaimed pleased as she looked at the empty platters on the table.

.

"Indeed" Break observed popping a candy into his mouth with an amused smile "Do you agree with us, Alice-kun?"

"_Mnnpffmghn_" the girl growled in reply. Apparently she was too busy in chewing to pay much attention to the man.

"Try not to devour even the plates at least" the hatter sighed dramatically "We took our best china set out for this evening"

"Lo-_mgh_-ok _gnom_-who's talk-_mghnm_-ing" she tried to speak.

"Hm?" Break asked surprised for a moment, then the man burst into laughter "Looks like Oz-kun told you, didn't he?" he added before moving his attention to the boy, dropping a little his amused smile as he stared at him.

.

The Vessalius heir was surprisingly quiet as he was fiddling about with his fork, slowly shifting hither and thither what he had on the plate, which looked completely untouched.

.

"…but seems like that someone didn't enjoy the meal at all, doesn't it?" observed the silver-haired man as even Sharon turned curious her head towards the boy as well.

.

Oz however didn't raised his.

He just continued to look absent-mindedly at his plate.

Evidently he was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear Break's comment. Most probably to anybody's.

.

"Uhm… Oz-sama…?" the Rainsworth heiress faltered in vain attempt to draw the blonde's attention.

.

Alice growled something blurry looking like rather annoyed.

A moment later an hard kick hit Oz's chair almost causing the boy to fall down from it.

.

"Ah! Wh-what's up?" the Vessalius heir asked as he dropped the fork down and began staring at the culprit.

"Man-_ghm_-servant! You're not-_mughn_-allowed to ignore your-_munch_-Great Master!"

"Alice-san…" Sharon sighed resigned looking at her.

"What?" the girl blurted out "See? I'm finished now!" she added as she stared at her empty plate, seeming like on the verge of tears.

Oz forced a chuckle "You're right, Alice. Sorry 'bout that" he said before taking his dish and giving it to the little chain "you can take mine if you wish. You know, I'm not this hungry"

Alice purpled eyes twinkled with delight as she hastily grabbed Oz's dish.

"This time you're forgiven, manservant!" she exclaimed snapping at a turkey's drumstick.

.

"So you're not hungry, Oz-kun…?" Break observed with a strange grin.

"But Oz-sama… you didn't eat almost anything even this afternoon…" Sharon started anxious "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Eh? Why shouldn't I? Of course I'm fine, don't worry!" the boy replied smiling at her "But I'm flatter on seeing you're so concerned 'bout me, Sharon-chan…" he added with a grin which caused the girl to blush a little.

"Just like you're uncle, aren't you, Oz-kun?" Break said sounding rather peeved, before continuing with a wicked grin "But you shouldn't pretend to be all right when it's written all over your face that you're worried about Gilbert-kun"

.

Emerald eyes widened a little for a moment, then the boy smiled again "Gil went out just a few hours ago and above all he's a twenty-four-year-old man, there's no reason for me to be worried…"

"Well-said, manservant!" Alice started prideful as she stopped chewing for a moment "Seaweed-head doesn't deserve our worries. He's only a stupid manservant of a manservant who runs away just 'cause he can't even handle with a little squabble! He's really useless like seaweed!" the girl proclaimed laughing hysterically.

"He is indeed…" Break observed looking at Oz with a smirk.

"That's right, Oz-sama! Well, no… the part that you shouldn't worry, I mean…" Sharon started "It's true that Gilbert-san used to do such things often enough when you were still missed… but you know, tomorrow will be Christmas and I'm just sure that he won't definitely lose the chance to spend it with you again" the Rainsworth heiress added with a reassuring -but much more exulting- smile.

She just loved those kind of romance patterns.

.

"Eheh, I agree with you, Sharon-chan! Gil has no hope without me" Oz smirked standing up "Men, I feel pretty tired today… You don't mind if I go to bed already, do you? I want to be in strength tomorrow!" he added with a chuckle.

"No, not at all… Please have a good night, Oz-sama" the noble woman said.

"Yeah, sweet dreams..." the hatter grinned as the boy got out through the dining room.

.

.

.

Oz closed carefully the door behind him.

His forced smile was dropped almost instantly.

.

The boy kept walking slowly along the corridor and became aware that he didn't feel like going into his room.

Doing so would have meant passing Gil's room by.

"That idiot…" the boy thought as he decided to go into the hallway.

.

As soon as he stood before the door which led into it anyway, he realized that that hadn't been a so great idea either.

He raised his head looking at the mistletoe he had hung up that morning.

A midnight blue-silk ribbon was tied tight on it, contrasting with the poor swallow-greenish colour of the branch.

.

Things were just going greatly, what on earth had happened to make Gil going away for a whole afternoon? What had Oz done wrong?

.

The Vessalius heir made a few steps forwards and looked absent-mindedly at the Christmas tree he had helped Sharon to do.

Anyway, it looked a bit different from how Oz had left it.

For example, he remembered that he hadn't even finished the left part -he just had something way better to do-, and no star was on the top of it.

" Hm, seems that the servants did really a nice work…" the boy observed with a fainted smile, before sighing heavily "Better if I quit it. Apparently there's just no way I can think 'bout something else" he muttered blaming his not very great efforts of will.

.

"Just what on earth has it crossed his mind?" There was definitely no chance that his servant had gone away because he was displeased by Oz's kiss.

The boy had been aware of Gil's _more-than-friendly_ affection for him for ages by that time.

His care, concern, loyalty, consideration, kindness. No one had ever felt those in the same measure for Oz as Gil did.

Of course the boy would have just been an hypocrite if he had thought that nobody loved him enough.

He had already passed through that, hadn't he?

Anyway it was just different. Their love was different.

No matter what would have happened or Oz would have changed or done, Gilbert would have always accepted, protected and cared about him.

.

Oz smiled softly.

No, his servant hadn't changed a bit although Gil was just sure of the contrary.

.

This time the boy was sure that Alice had been right.

Gilbert had gone out because he had been pissed off about his quarrel with the girl.

Oz was almost certain that he had hardly seen his servant so angry.

Of course the man was accustomed to bickering a lot with Alice, but that morning…

.

Oz had no doubts.

Gilbert was cross because the girl had forced him not to kiss the boy.

.

A slightly red colour flushed on Oz's cheeks for a second.

He really wondered himself how a few minutes could have turned his frozen, useless, _I-don't-deserve-Oz_ servant in such a lustful man.

The look on his eyes… just that had had the power of making the boy drop all his playful, teasing mode.

Actually, Gil hadn't been the only one who would have continued that kiss.

.

Slowly Oz approached the huge full-length window of the hallway which overlooked to the snowy night.

The only things those permitted to see through the dark were the presence of two pairs of big lampposts which stood at the end of the garden of the Rainsworth's mansion.

.

A sigh escaped from the Vessalius heir's mouth and resounded in the almost perfect silent of the room.

Just a hushed, flat ticking of the enormous grandfather clock which stood next to the glass was breaking that stillness.

It was almost eleven o'clock.

.

Oz sighed softly again as he sat in front of the window and leant his head on the hands, looking absent-mindedly outside.

.

He was beginning to feel regret for going away from where his friends were.

He didn't want to be let alone. He could hardly ever stand loneliness.

The boy however didn't make any move to go back to the dining room.

That day had made him tired enough to keep forcing his reassuring smile.

Besides, he was sure that by that time they had certainly gone to bed. Apart from Break, maybe.

.

The boy lifted a bit his legs and laid his arms onto the kneels as he let his head leaning on them.

.

He didn't really mind who.

He just wanted to have someone close to him that moment.

.

The boy burst a bitter laugh out as a slightly feeling of dejà vu reminded him the sadness he had felt the day his father had rejected him.

.

Oz raised a bit his head looking at a chestnut wardrobe next to the grandfather clock.

"I must be really desperate if I'm ended up by hoping that Break would get out through that…" the boy muttered.

Yeah, that man had the power of creeping him out, but he was at least someone.

He didn't mind Sharon-chan either, as she'd surely have tried to found a way to act as a comforting older sister even without him to ask.

And then there was Alice, even though the girl would have probably fallen asleep like a dormouse after all that she had eaten that night. Or maybe the girl would have managed to bite his cheek at least once.

A hint of a smile formed upon Oz's lips at the thought.

.

The boy let his head drop onto his arms again as they hold his own bent kneels, crouching himself a little.

.

But he was wrong.

He was practically lying to himself.

He did want just a person to be with him that moment.

.

He turned his head towards the glass window, looking at the snow which had intensified its downfall.

"Gil… where are you?"

.

Oz closed his emerald eyes a little, feeling quite sleepy as he kept watching the falling snow.

In the distance dark shadows seemed to dance slowly under the flickering light of the lampposts.

.

The boy smiled a little as he noticed that one of them looked like a tall person.

Unlike the other shadows though, that one was moving regularly like it was following a straight line which led to the Rainsworth's house.

.

A sudden gasp resounded through the hallway and green eyes widened almost instantly, before the boy stood up and rushed out of the mansion.

.

Oz knew that there was the possibility that he was running towards a stranger and, above all considering his position as a noble, it could have constituted a danger for him.

However his body couldn't respond to his mind.

His legs just kept running towards that figure, that man.

.

Snowflakes were lashing hard against his face with their frozen cold, and he could feel his own shirt almost entirely soaked as he was swiftly approaching the man.

.

Finally Oz recognized.

A black coat, a same-coloured hat pushed down over his eyes by his hand.

.

There were no more doubts.

"Gil!" Oz shouted as a bright, relieved, true smile formed upon his lips.

.

.

**. . . .**

.

.

"Hm?" Raven mumbled, poking the brim of his hat upwards slightly in order to clear his view.

.

As soon as the man recognized the root of that noise, golden eyes widened in astonishment "Wh-what the— Oz…?" he faltered.

.

Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes.

His master, his beautiful, precious master was running towards him calling his name.

.

Finally the boy stopped in front of the man bending down a little in attempt to take breath.

"Where on earth -_anf_- have you been, stupid?" the Vessalius heir panted looking at him.

"O-oz… y-you…" Oz had been worried about his absence. He had waited for him and ran through the snow to…

.

…wait, snow?

.

"OZ! You're completely soaked!" the man blurted out as he realized the boy's conditions "What the hell were you thinking going out without any jackets or whatever while it's snowing?" he added grabbing firmly his master's wrist and dragging him hastily towards the mansion.

"You're not supposed to be the angry one right now!" Oz replied now looking rather pissed off.

"I'm not angry!" Raven burst out.

"Your tone tells the contrary!"

"I said I'm not!" the man replied "I'm just worried 'bout you!"

"Tsk. Fine, mommy"

"What?" Gilbert was about to begin yelling again, but decided against it. '_It's useless_' the man thought as he quickly opened the Rainsworth mansion's door and entered into the hallway with the boy.

.

"I can't believe it, Oz. You're so… stupid!" Raven said as he let his master's wrist and stared at his wet clothes.

However Gilbert couldn't help blushing as he noticed that the boy was still panting slightly and his _no-more-white _shirt had become almost entirely transparent by snow.

He could easily see the perfect rose-colored skin of Oz and -oh, God- all that situation was extremely arousing.

.

The Nightray shook his head.

That wasn't the moment for such prattle.

He wouldn't have lost his control like that morning. Not when his master was at the risk of catching a bad cold because of him.

.

"Oz, keep still. I have to take off your shirt" the man said as he approached the boy.

"E-eh?" the boy asked staring at him. '_Did he just…?_'

"You're gonna catch a cold if you continue staying into those soaked clothes" his servant explained starting to unbutton his master's shirt.

"W-wait, Gil! I'm not so—"

"Don't, Oz. You need to be well-dried off. I don't wanna argue if we're talking 'bout your health"

.

Oz looked at his own chest, noticing that his servant had managed to open almost all the buttons.

He blinked for a instant, then all his startle faded away.

.

'_This gonna be fun…_' the boy thought as a malicious grin formed upon his lips.

* * *

to be continued...

**Oh my, I'm so sorry if this chapter was a bit "blah"... u_u**

**But, you know, the reason was the fact that I had to cut it. As I already said, this was the first part of the chapter that I still have to type =_= **

**I'll try to get moving! ^^**

**. **

**And well... -takes cookes out- let me know what you think, please! x3**

**.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you! ^^ **


	4. A noisy Santa Claus

**Hello everyone! x3**

**As promised I've just finished typing the last chapter of this story! Hurrah! xDD**

**But really... I wonder how I managed to write 6.900 words of... well, you did understand, didn't you? xDDD**

**I think the problem (well, but is it really a problem? xD) is that I tried to add all the things that I love reading in a lemon, so... well, you'll see! x3**

**Ah, before I forget I'd like to thank all the lovely people who reviewed last time: _willa1313, Alessandra Castle, newangelsdiary, jadedfox2_ (I think I found out the mistakes! Thanks for telling me! ^^), _RememberToForget_ and finally _rebecca_._folan ._ Really guys, I don't know how to thank you. I'm so much glad to know that someone liked this story... ^^**

**Now, just a little _warning_... well, to be honest a pretty big one. Although the beginning is quite soft, I think it won't remain that way for too long... x3**

**I really hope you'll enjoy it! ^^ **

.

* * *

Chapter 4. **A noisy Santa Claus**

.

.

.

"God, Gil, I didn't know you were so eager to strip me…" Oz said dramatically with a smirk.

"Wh-what? I'm not—" Gil's cheeks flushed red as he immediately stopped undoing his shirt and locked his eyes with his master's.

.

Emerald eyes found his own golden irises almost instantly and for a moment they simply stared at one another, a variety of unreadable emotions flashing through their face.

The man's mind screamed at him to say anything, to do something, but he was just too afraid of what he could have done that moment.

.

The boy was there, just a few inches from him.

His almost completely open shirt was revealing a part of the perfect, pale skin of his bare chest.

.

The Nightray gulped lightly and clenched his own fists in attempt to control himself '_Calm_ down_, breath… You're a damn mature man now, aren't you? Strike a fucking attitude!'_

_. _

Oz's lips curved in a wicked smile as if he had read his servant's thoughts.

He leant forwards the man with a teasing look on his eyes "Ne Gil, I think you're forgetting something, aren't you?" he smirked "Something like… weren't you still in debt with me…?"

.

'_Fine, fuck resistance. This brat is asking for it'_

_. _

Suddenly Raven grabbed the boy's shoulders and smashed messily his lips against Oz's hot one, pressing hard.

He felt the blonde freeze for a moment, then the teen's mouth curved in a smirk upon his own and started to respond to the kiss, grasping hard at Gil's black locks.

.

Oz's soft lips were moving faster in attempt to keep up with his eager lover's one, who was now beginning lowering his hands down along his back.

.

A moment later they pulled away, gasping heavily to take breath.

They stared at each other, their eyes filled with a lustful fog.

.

Oz was the first to speak "Ah, Gil… I would have never told you could become such a pervert…" he said with a teasing voice between pants.

"What? I'm not a pervert!" the man replied.

"If you say so…" the boy smirked "But you know, I kind of like this part of your character… Would you let me get to know it a little more?" added with a malicious look.

Gilbert's cheeks flushed crimson "O-oz… it's just… I've waited for so— "

"Shhh… I know…" the boy interrupted as he leaned forwards again with a wicked grin, before poking his tongue out and teasingly licking his servant's lips.

.

A second later, Oz's body was slammed onto the floor, his wrists pinned tight on it by Raven's rough hands.

Oz tried to hold a surprised yelp back as the man hovered him and crashed his mouth against his again.

Gilbert tightened more the grip on his master's wrists as he moved his lips faster and harder.

The man couldn't, didn't want to think to anything else but the fact that Oz was beneath him whining quietly into his own mouth.

Soon however, he was forced to let go of the boy's wrists as he realized that the teen's hands were assuming a rather red colour because of his too tight grip.

.

The servant was really trying his hardest to control himself, but his body wasn't just willing to comply with him.

Suddenly he slammed his hand's palm onto the floor next to Oz's face and bit the boy's lower lip, earning a loud gasp from the blonde who opened his mouth letting Gilbert's tongue sliding into it.

.

Oz's emerald eyes widened in startle as he clutched hard at the wet fabric which covered Gil's back, letting a loud moan out.

The man however was fast to sooth it with another eager kiss as he glided again his wet organ into the teen's hot mouth.

.

Both the men closed almost immediately their eyes relishing the other's contrasting taste as Oz's sweet one met with the tobacco-bitterness of Gil, merging together.

.

The Nightray moved his tongue fast, licking the inside of the boy's cheeks and the smooth roof of his mouth, before he let it slide over Oz's.

Their hot clappers fought for dominance for some seconds, then the man understood that his master was not going to admit defeat so he decided to comply with the boy, letting him win and following his movements.

.

Their bodies pushed harder against the other, in desperate attempt to leave no space between them.

Oz's pants became slightly uncomfortable as he felt his servant's erection pressed against his own leg and had really to struggle to hold another moan back.

.

Suddenly the grip on Raven's coat tightened more and the man felt the boy's hands pulling instinctively him backwards.

Gilbert pulled away immediately, a trail of saliva still connecting the two.

.

His eyes widened with concern as he stared at the breathless boy beneath him.

"O-z, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" the servant asked.

"M-mh… I-I'm fine…" he replied. His voice a gasp.

"Oz… I-I'm an idiot…" Gilbert stuttered guiltily "I didn't notice that you…" '_How couldn't I think that Oz needed to breath? He's only fifteen, damn it! Of course his lungs are much more smaller than mine!_' he thought bitterly.

.

Oz let slowly go of his grip and lifted his arm up to Gil's soft cheek, stroking it softly.

"I'm not lying, Gil" he said trying to avoid panting so heavily "I'm fine. Really"

.

Once again that night, the boy truly wondered himself how Gil's personality could change so swiftly. However a sudden feeling of euphoria flood over him as he forced himself to admit that he was the real and sole reason which made that happen.

.

"Just…" he added managing to smirk at his servant "…take off your coat, Gil. It's wetting me more than I am already…"

Gilbert chuckled a little in relief as he saw that -thank goodness- he hadn't hurt the boy.

.

The man stood up on his knees and quickly took off his garment flinging it onto the floor, followed by his black hat.

It was a wonder how it could stay on his head even after all those quick movements.

.

He lowered his golden irises down at the boy beneath him.

Oz was still looking at him with hazy eyes, still panting slightly.

Gilbert shivered a little at the sight, feeling sudden sparks in his belly.

.

Although the whole situation was sending him crazy, he couldn't just help feeling rather guilty for what he was about to do to his master.

The boy was just fifteen, was he really ready for that? Did he even know what was happening?

And did that mean that Oz had feelings for him?

What if it wasn't as the man thought?

But… did it really matter to him?

Damn…

.

Gilbert felt his throat constrict angrily, but he couldn't just halt the words that wanted to escape.

He needed to know.

He needed to be sure.

.

"Oz… I need to… I mean… I was wondering if—"

Suddenly a hand clutched his own white tie and the Nightray was pulled downwards to meet the blonde's lips for a little while, before slowly being pulled away.

.

Oz stared at him with a grin as if he knew exactly what his servant was thinking.

"More deeds, less words, Gil" he said chuckling softly.

The man lowered his eyes "But Oz, I—"

"I love you"

.

Oz saw Gilbert's golden eyes widened in astonishment at the teen's words.

The boy looked at him sweetly, a slight feeling of nostalgia flooding him.

.

It was almost as they had returned backward in time.

Gilbert was his best friend.

His precious servant.

His loyal companion.

.

Yeah, that was right.

He would have never regretted it.

.

"Oz… repeat it… please…"

.

"I love you, Gil. I love you"

No second thought.

.

He felt a shiver shake the man.

Then Gilbert finally smiled.

.

Oz's heart fluttered.

Relief, kindness, care, loyalty, pure love were utterly and perfectly merged together in that beautiful smile.

"Me too, Oz. Me too. I love you" he said without ever taking his eyes off the boy.

.

Oz smiled gently and gripped again the man's tie kissing him sweetly.

Gil's arms flew around the boy's waist, crushing the bodies together.

The teen squeaked quietly, his eyes rolling when his servant moaned into the kiss.

He pressed his lips against Gil's one, kissing him back strongly.

.

Raven however pulled away and his mouth trailed to Oz's jaw line.

"Aaah! Gil…" the boy moaned seized by surprise.

The man let out an inaudible chuckle and moved his mouth downwards his master's perfect neck.

.

Oz moaned again squeezing his eyes shut as he turned his head aside to give more space to his servant.

The older began kissing him hastily up and down along his neck, leaving a wet trail behind.

"Ah! G-gil…!" Oz gasped again as Gilbert's large hands hold his sides, stroking them forcefully.

.

Pleasured by Oz's moans, the man made his mouth slide harder against the boy's delicate skin, and soon added his teeth to the action, nipping, scraping and biting the blonde's neck before licking it again soothingly.

"Mmmh…" the boy groaned trembling a little as he felt his servant moving downwards.

.

The Nightray grasped hastily Oz's shirt's buttons, deftly undoing the last ones he had left minutes before.

He suddenly stopped his action to take the sight of the boy's perfect chest until his eyes found the cursed seal which was placed above his master's heart.

Raven's features hardened and hastily he leant down attacking the middle of the Death Clock, kissing it violently.

.

He felt the boy gasp, then whine again, and latching his fingers on to his black locks hard as Gilbert promised to himself that he would have never permitted his master's eyes to lay on the Abyss's darkness again.

He would have protected him. No matter what.

.

Oz moaned as Gilbert's finger rubbed hard against his left nipple while his mouth latched on to the right's, sucking it aggressively.

.

"A-aah…! G-giil—!" the boy cried out before involuntarily thrusting upwards against his servant's groin.

"Nnngh— Oz!" the man groaned giving him an hard thrust back.

.

The blonde shut his eyes in pleasure as he tried spasmodically to lift his hips upwards again.

Gilbert however didn't comply with him and instead began kissing him moving his mouth downwards the boy's chest, while using his hot hands to stroke it.

"Aah! G-god… Gil!" Oz cried out in pleasure as the man slid his wet tongue into the teen's belly button and filled it with his saliva, before licking and sucking it hard.

.

The man was getting more and more aroused for simply hearing the blonde's loud moans and lowered his eyes down to Oz's shorts, feeling quite curious to see his "conditions".

Raven grinned wickedly as he saw the bulge in the boy's pants and suddenly moved his right hand down to cup it.

.

"Aaaaahnn! Wh-what— Aah!" Oz gasped jerking as he felt the warmth of Gil's hand engulfing his clothed length.

His body shuddered and he hastily arched his back to lean into his servant's touch, who began massaging him through his shorts.

Gilbert smirked and clutched his hands at the fast of his master's pants, slowly starting to pull them down in attempt to…

.

"W-wait, Gil! Don't!" the boy managed to blurt out between heavy breaths.

The man suddenly stopped and began staring at his master with wide, concerned eyes.

"Oz… what—"

"No-not here…" Oz gasped out still panting slightly.

.

The Nightray glazed at him in surprise, then he smiled softly, caressing the teen's cheek.

"As you wish" he said bringing the boy up into his arms and taking him to the servant's own room.

'_That's better_' he thought '_I wouldn't like that a certain creepy clown springs out from who knows where…_'

.

Suddenly a pair of small hands grasped at Gil's face and made it bend downwards forcefully against Oz's wet lips, almost causing the couple to fall down.

The man struggled to keep his eyes open and sped his steps up opening his room's door and going in, before slamming it shut.

.

Oz's lips parted to let out a sudden gasp as his body was banged against the bed and hovered by his servant's.

The two crashed their mouths together, moving deeply, forcefully, desperately.

Their tongues went hard against the other, making the kiss more aggressive.

.

A low growl escaped from the button of Gilbert's throat, then the older felt Oz's legs wrapping tight around his waist.

Both the men broke suddenly the kiss as their erections pressed against the other's, moaning loudly.

"Nnnngh… O-oz…" the Nightray gasped bucking his hips with the blonde's, clothing creating extra friction.

.

Oz grasped hastily at the thin white fabric of Gil's shirt, pulling the man harder against his own body.

The boy groaned, feeling his arousal hardener as the kept grinding forcefully his hips with his servant's.

.

Suddenly Gilbert drew back and leant on his hands and keels over the teen.

Oz looked up at him panting, lustful, missing the warmth of his servant's handsome body.

.

The Nightray hastily grabbed the boy's shorts, pulling them off along with his underwear.

A surprised gasp escaped from the blonde's lips and unintentionally tried to clamp his now bare legs but without much success as Gilbert held them tight, keeping his legs spread.

"Don't worry, Oz" he said to the boy with a reassuring smile "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise"

"Mh…" the teen replied as he nodded slowly his head trying not to look like too uneasy.

.

Gilbert lowered again his golden eyes and bit his own lip at the sight.

Oz's length was almost completely erect and it was already visible a little quantity of pearly liquid on its head.

.

'_What the…?_' the boy thought blushing slightly as he adverted his servant's eyes staring at him.

The blonde gulped angrily in embarrassment and opened his mouth to yell at Gilbert to stop immediately doing such awkward thing.

"Gil, you— Aaah-aaah!"

.

A loud moan forced the boy to interrupt himself as the man had leant down and had given his tip a firm lick, licking all his pre-cum off.

The servant smirked wickedly, then placed his hot hands around the base of Oz's cock and took it entirely into his mouth.

"Aaahhh-hhhaaa! G-gil! Gil!" the boy groaned throwing his head back in pleasure.

.

Gilbert closed his mouth and pressed it around the teen's erection before letting his hot tongue circle the head of his length.

Oz gasped and involuntarily tried to thrust his hips upwards but fortunately avoided choking his servant as Raven pressed forcefully him back down.

His mouth still around the boy's cock, Gilbert breathed out an inaudible chuckle.

"Uhnnn— G-gil… ah!" the blonde moaned as he felt vibrations all around his erection.

Suddenly the man raised his head and took a deep breath before taking again the boy's length into his mouth and started to go fast up and down along it.

The teen groaned loudly trying desperately to lift his hips in vain attempt to push his cock deeper into Gil's hot mouth.

.

The servant hold a smile back before feeling Oz's length throbbing mercilessly which caused him to moan against the skin, sending sparks through the boy's body.

"Aaaaaah— G-gil…! Gil! I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Oz tried to warn the man as he felt his own orgasm burning pleasurably in his belly.

He expected his servant to come up, but the warning only seemed to make Gilbert way more eager as he began licking and sucking just faster and harder.

.

"O-oooh… Aaah! AH— GIL! "

Oz's body gave a final jerk, coming hard.

.

His servant sucked faster in attempt to help him ride completely off his climax.

Gilbert swallowed the boy's warm release and finally pulled Oz's cock out from his mouth grinning maliciously.

He decided to let his master breath and instead he put his hands on his belt buckle in attempt to undo it.

.

Oz shivered a little as he heard the sound of the metal hitting against itself and watched Gilbert taking off his own pants and leaving only his underwear on.

The man grabbed his garment and threw it onto the floor, before hovering the boy again and kissing him strongly.

.

Oz shut his eyes in pleasure, then grasped the man's shoulders tight.

The servant growled as the boy managed to push him backwards onto the bed, before the blonde climbed on top of him and bent down, capturing Gil's lips in another kiss.

Gilbert pulled Oz's hips forcefully down, making the boy lay perfectly on him.

.

The man moaned into his master's mouth as their bodies bumped, grinding against the other.

For a moment he regretted not taking off his underwear as the sensation he had felt without it could have been way more amazing.

He had been just afraid he could have scared the boy. How soppy.

.

The boy deepened the kiss and his tongue swirled around the inside of Gil's hot mouth, tasting himself into it.

After a moment Oz tried to pull away but he couldn't do that as the man lifted his head in attempt to follow his mouth.

The blonde grinned into the kiss but managed to place his hands on Gil's chest, pushing him down.

.

"Being eager, aren't you, Gil?" the boy smirked maliciously at him.

"Oz…" the man breathed out, his eyes filled with pure lust.

.

The teen chuckled slightly.

Apparently the amazing pleasure he had just felt had been a mutual excitement.

.

Oz moved his hands down and started to unbutton Gil's white shirt.

'_I think you've been clothed enough, Gil_' he thought with a malicious grin.

.

Soon however the boy's smile dropped as he stared at the man's scarred chest, freezing.

He had completely forgotten that painful particular.

Oz silently cursed himself for opening his servant's shirt as it had reminded him something he wanted to forget so badly. And in such moment, too.

.

He looked at Gilbert, meeting his stunning golden irises.

The man was staring at him without moving a muscle, like he was even afraid of breathing.

Beyond all the lust, now Oz could see a genuine concern in his eyes.

.

The boy took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"Uhm… Gil, I—"

"Don't you dare add anything else, Oz" the man said with unexpected firm voice.

.

Oz widened his eyes in startle.

Yeah, now he was totally sure that something was off with his servant that day.

.

He blinked his eyes and tried to find his voice again in attempt to speak.

"Ah… B-but…"

"No buts. There's no need for you to be sorry. It was not your fault, Oz" he said lifting a hand to Oz's face and making it rest on his cheek "It had never been"

.

The boy felt a tight lump in his throat and a slight burning into his eyes.

Always trying to be strong before the other's eyes, he had never been someone who cried over nothing and by that time he was accustomed to do so, as if this had become a integral part of himself.

But the truth was that he had always been afraid that if he had let himself go, he would have been overwhelmed by all that sorrow.

And that time wouldn't have been an exception.

Gil didn't deserve it.

.

Beyond a certain point of view, he had always envied his friend.

'_Damn servant_' Oz thought as he swallowed hard and tried to keep his composure '_**you**__ were supposed to be the crybaby…_'

.

"I want you to promise me that you won't feel guilty 'bout this anymore" he continued, stroking kindly the boy's cheek "Promise me, Oz"

The blonde's eyes softened and suddenly a genuine, gentle smile curved Oz's soft lips.

"I promise" he said. His voice filled with emotion.

Gilbert smiled back and pulled slowly the boy back onto him, kissing him sweetly.

.

Shorter after Oz finally managed to break the kiss again, earning a disappointed noise from his servant.

The blonde smirked and stood up on his keels, starting to crawl towards the bottom of the bed before spreading the man's legs and placing himself between them.

.

Gilbert couldn't help but blushing as he stared at the boy.

"Uhm… Oz…? What are you—?"

"The last one" the boy observed grinning maliciously as he grabbed the fast of the Nightray's underwear and started to pull them off.

A deeper shade of red flushed the man's cheeks, but in any case he lifted his hips complying with his master and soon his briefs followed his abandoned pants on the floor.

.

As the boy leant his head downwards his servant's thick erection, Gilbert's golden eyes opened wide in astonishment, understanding what Oz was going to do.

"W-wait, Oz! There's no need for you to— Nnnnngh! O-OZ!"

A loud moan escaped from the servant's parted lips as the blonde gave a firm lick from the base of Gil's length up to the head, before giving it a slight bite.

Oz grinned wickedly, enjoying the reaction of the man.

.

Suddenly the boy leant his lips on Gilbert's cock and took a deep breath before sliding it completely into his wet mouth, sucking hard.

"Nnnngh-nnh… d-don't, Oz…! Ah! S-stop it! You don't— ahh… have to— nnnngh!" the man groaned. His voice no longer in control.

.

The older leant on his own elbows, chewing his lip in attempt to keep his composure.

'_Damn, how can I be so impudent? He's still my master, isn't he? He just shouldn't— Ooh, God… that beautiful mouth of his… so warm, soft and_—'

.

"Mmmmh— O-oz! Oz!" the man moaned tossing his head back.

His eyes rolled in pleasure as the boy started to bob his head up and down faster.

.

For a first moment Oz tried to imitate Gil's previous actions but soon he decided to let himself go.

He just had no idea that sucking his servant off could have been so incredibly amazing even for him.

.

Oz went up and down along the Nightray's length, sucking it strongly.

He could already feel the man's cock throbbing mercilessly inside his hot mouth.

.

The boy moaned against his servant's skin and a rush of pleasure roused him to go harder and faster than before.

"Aaaah! G-god, Oz…! Nnnngh…! I-it feels so…" Gilbert groaned as his hands found their way to Oz's golden locks, grasping them tight.

.

The boy moaned again around the Nightray's length and instantly understood that the only reason for that had been his servant's wonderful groans.

'_I want to hear Gil's voice more…_' he thought.

.

Oz came immediately up until his lips were all around the head of the man's cock and suddenly he went down again, taking Gilbert's whole length into his hot mouth.

"Aaaaaah! O-oz! Uhn…!" the man groaned as he involuntarily thrust his hips up, hitting the back of the boy's throat.

.

For a moment Oz's eyes widened slightly, then the blonde smirked.

It was not the best sensation he had ever felt, but as long as he had the power of making Gil have such reactions…

.

A second later Oz came up again and repeated the action, his throat being slammed again and again by his servant's length.

"Aaaahn! O-oz! Aaahhh-nnngh! Wait! D-don't! Y-you'll hurt—Nnnngh… y-yourself if y-you— Aahhh!" the man gasped hard as he tried to pull his master backwards by his golden locks.

.

Oz however wasn't certainly going to let his servant pull him away, and instead he slid his hands onto Gil's soft testicles, rubbing them slowly.

"Ah… aahh…! O-oz! Oz! Uhn…!" the man groaned.

'_Damn! How can I feel so fucking good? I'm surely even hurting Oz and now I_…_ Shit! I'm reaching my orgasm way too quickly!_' he thought.

.

Once again Gil's cock throbbed inside the boy's mouth.

His erection had gotten so hard that Oz could already feel the back of his throat burning slightly.

Not that the boy cared much.

'_A sore throat had never killed anyone, had it?_' he thought sucking the man's length just harder and faster.

.

"Uhn… Aaah-hhaaa…! O-oz, stop— Nnnnghh…! S-stop… Damn it!" Gilbert groaned as he finally managed to grasp Oz's shoulders, making the boy pull out from his erection and banging him backwards onto the bed.

The man stared at the boy, pinning him forcefully on the mattress.

.

Oz was looking at him too, slightly surprised for his servant's sudden reaction.

His face was flushed with effort and he was still panting heavily.

.

Gilbert felt tempted to yell at the boy for being so little cautious.

He could have hurt himself, damn it!

.

He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath and…

.

…and crashed his lips against Oz's soft one.

.

'_I'm so pathetic…_' the man thought bitterly as he slid his tongue into the boy's warm mouth and began exploring it.

.

Gilbert pushed finally his own body onto his master's, in attempt to be as much close as possible to him.

Both the men however broke suddenly the kiss to let out a loud moan as their bare groins bumped against the other.

Master and servant couldn't just be prepared enough for the overwhelming sensation they felt when their naked skin collided.

.

They kept kissing, groaning into it as they pushed their bodies together, grinding their hips forcefully.

Their hands were everywhere, touching and stroking every single inch, desperate to feel as much as possible of the other.

.

Some minutes later Gilbert pulled away and locked his golden eyes with Oz's emerald irises, breathing hard.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He needed the boy.

He needed to be inside of him.

.

The man shook his head slightly and took a deep breath in attempt to control himself.

He had to think properly.

He shouldn't have been selfish.

His own needs came far after Oz's ones. If the boy hadn't been ready, he just would have never leant his hands on him.

.

But first…

"O-oz…" he started. His own body shivered slightly and his cheeks flushed crimson.

"I… have to ask you something… I—"

Suddenly a quiet giggle interrupted the man.

.

Oz looked at him, still smiling amused.

"O-oz…?" Gilbert faltered.

"Jeeez, Gil… you can be so slow sometimes…" Oz said dramatically.

"W-what? What do you mea—"

"I mean, Gil," the boy continued with a smirk, knowing exactly what crossed his servant's mind "…that there's no need to ask me _that_ after I told you that I love you"

.

The man's heart fluttered at the word "love".

"Oz… y-you're saying that—"

"Of course I'm saying exactly that, Gil! Men… you're really slow…" the boy interrupted him with a mocked resigned voice.

.

For a moment the man stared at his master astonished, then he shook slowly his head.

'_Really… this brat never ceases to surprise me…_' he thought as a soft smile formed upon his lips.

.

"Uhm… so, Oz…" Gilbert started again bashfully, not really knowing what to say "I think you should— Nnnngh! OZ! Wh-what are you—?" the Nightray groaned as the boy had bumped his hips against his own.

"Did I already tell you that you're slow, Gil…?" his master asked grinning maliciously.

"Damn… you really are a brat…" the man muttered angrily trying to get a hold of himself.

"Well, at least I'm not slow like—"

"Shut up and suck!" Gilbert yelled pushing quickly three fingers right into the boy's mouth.

.

Oz stared at him in startle for a moment, then he smirked again and closed his warm lips around his servant's fingers, gripping the man's wrist tight.

He started licking them seductively one by one, coating them with his hot saliva.

"Mmmh…" the older moaned as Oz began sliding them in and out his mouth, holding a wicked grin back.

.

Some minutes later the man pulled out his hand and placed himself between his master's legs, before lifting his intense look to the boy.

"Oz, you'll tell me if you want me to stop, wont' you?"

"Mh… I will" the boy mumbled before starting to chew lightly his own lip to ease his tension.

.

The man nodded his head without adding anything else.

Apparently the boy was not the only one being nervous.

.

Gilbert took a deep breath and then he moved his wet fingers onto Oz's smooth entrance, rubbing it gently.

The boy squeaked slightly and his hands grasped the silky sheets beneath him, bracing himself.

.

The man finally let his first finger slide in past the ring of Oz's muscle.

"Uhn…" the blonde whined at the uncomfortable sensation. Not that he was really in pain but that wasn't surely something he felt every day.

"You're all right, Oz?" his servant asked with concern looking at him.

"Uh? Ah, yeah… don't worry, I'm fine... Keep going" he replied letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

.

Gilbert nodded again and slowly pushed his whole finger inside the boy.

"Ah!" the teen whined again as the man slid it out again and thrust it deeper inside Oz.

.

The servant began going slowly in and out the blonde's hole a couple of times more before halting it and, keeping his finger inside, started to prod his entrance with a second finger.

Oz's eyes closed shut as the boy felt a sharp pain down inside him.

He forced himself not to make any sound . Gilbert would have surely felt terrible if he had knew he was in so much pain.

.

Shortly after the man pushed both his fingers deep into Oz's body, before sliding them back out slowly and then in again, repeating the motion and going a little deeper and faster each time.

Carefully he began scissoring his entrance in order to stretch it more.

"Nnnngh…" the boy whimpered, starting finally to feel his pain ebbing gradually away.

.

The man kept pushing his fingers in and out going faster, understanding it was the only way to make the boy get accustomed to them.

"Uhhhnnn… G-gil…" Oz moaned opening his eyes again and looking at his servant, panting slightly.

"Feels better, Oz?" Gilbert asked hopeful.

"G-gil… the other… uuhnn… the-mmh… other…" the boy replied not willing to waste more time.

.

Gilbert understood immediately what Oz was meaning and quickly he stopped the motion, slowly beginning spreading the two fingers in order to push the third one inside Oz's body.

The boy grit his teeth tight, feeling his entrance burning with pain.

His little fists tightened on the white sheets, trying to endure as much as he could the unpleasant feeling.

.

The man started again to slide his fingers in and out, making them move slightly inside Oz.

"Uhn… nnngh…" the boy whined as he felt the man going faster.

Yeah, maybe that didn't increase his pain but surely it wasn't helping it, either…

.

Suddenly the servant decided to speed up the motion again, burying the fingers deeper inside, going a bit harder each time until they found a soft spot deep in Oz's body.

"Aaaah! G-gil! Ahhh… What…?" the boy moaned in surprise as an amazing feeling had made his body jerk in pleasure.

.

Gilbert smiled looking at him.

'_Found it_' he thought as he began pushing his fingers harder and faster.

.

"Aaaahh! Aaah-hhaaaa!" Oz groaned, his prostate being hit ceaselessly.

The man kept up with the motion, burying his fingers so deeply he could already feel a slight pain irradiating from his hand up until the wrist.

.

However Gilbert didn't reduce the speed, if possible he went just harder and faster, pleased by seeing Oz's body shake with continuous jerks.

"Aaaaaahnn! G-gil! Gil! Ah-ahhhh…! Oz moaned, impaling himself upon the thrusting fingers.

That felt so good. So damn good…

.

The older smirked as he saw that his master was slowly approaching his limit.

He looked once again at Oz's beautiful face and pushed for the last time his fingers deep inside him, making the blonde's hips lift against them, before pulling his fingers out with a quick movement.

"Aaahh… D-don't, please… mmh…!" the boy groaned, feeling suddenly empty.

.

The servant smirked pleased as he looked at his hand which was soiled with the boy's fluids.

.

Shortly after he raised his eyes to his master, who was still breathing heavily.

Waiting for the boy to take breath, Gilbert moved his cleaned hand towards the inside of Oz's smooth thigh, stroking gently the warm skin up and down.

"Mmmhh… Gil…" the blonde moaned between pants.

.

Slowly the man spread his master's legs a bit more, before closing the distance between the boy and himself.

The Nightray stood on his keels, his hand finding its way to his own manhood, and started to apply the whitish fluids all along his completely erect length.

.

The boy stared at his servant for a moment, then he turned his head aside in attempt to hide his blush from his servant.

.

"Uhm… Oz, are you ready? Can I…?" the man faltered. Damn, he was so scared to hurt the boy…

Oz nodded slowly, his heart beating painfully.

.

Gilbert leant forwards Oz, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Oz" he whispered to the boy, earning a nervous but soft smile from him.

.

The man came back downwards and placed his length right on the boy's entrance.

.

After a moment of wavering, Gilbert pushed his cock's head inside, meeting an harsh muscular resistance.

"Nnnngh… s-so tight… Oz…" the man groaned breathing hard in attempt to keep his control.

"G-gil…" the boy whined with pain as he gritted his teeth tight and buried his hands into the sheets, trying his hardest to bear that unpleasant feeling.

He was hurting. He was hurting so much.

.

He should have known that.

Gil's member was way bigger compared with the man's fingers. Awfully bigger.

He could feel an harsh burning down inside again.

The only difference was that now even the muscles of his entrance had begun throbbing around the man's tip. Damn, that hurt.

.

"Oz…" Gilbert whispered raising his eyes to the boy "How do you—"

Oz looked at him, his eyes red as he was trying to choke the tears off.

.

"OZ!" Gilbert cried out, his voice filled with concern "Why didn't you tell me—"

"I'm fine"

"You're not!" he yelled, preparing himself to pull his length out.

"No! Don't pull out!" Oz exclaimed. Damn it, like he wasn't already hurting enough… He just needed some more time to get accustomed to the pain, that was all!

"But Oz, you're—"

"That's an order!" the boy said louder, panting hard.

'_Shit_' Oz thought instantaneously '_I didn't mean raising the voice… it's just… this pain…_'

.

Oz took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Gil" he started, controlling himself "It's just like before… you should only do the same thing until I'll get accustomed to it. Can you do that?" the boy finished as his lips curved in a mocked reassuring smile.

Gilbert nodded slowly, although his eyes were filled with guilty.

.

He gave a gently caress on the blonde's thigh, before he lowered his look down, taking a deep breath.

.

Shortly after, the man rocked his hips slightly and gave a thrust forwards, pushing his erection deep inside Oz.

"Uhnn… Gil…" the boy whimpered. His body almost shuddering.

"Nnngh— Oz…" the man groaned in a vain attempt to hold a moan back. Damn, how the hell could he feel so good when his master was hurting?

.

Gilbert panted heavily, trying hard to keep control of his own hips from going farther.

.

After a moment he slowly slid out his cock until only the head was inside and then pushed again all his erection inside the boy.

"D-damn it, Oz… Nnnngh… I-it's so tight…" the man groaned as he continued going in and out Oz's body.

.

"Uhnnn… nnnhh…" the teen whined as he felt his muscles constricting all around Gil's hardening length.

It wasn't so bad as before, though.

He could almost say that he was feeling…

.

"Aaaaah! Aaaahhn-hhaa— G-gil!" the boy suddenly moaned, his prostate being entirely slammed by Gil's cock.

.

For a moment the man stared at his master in surprise, then his lips curved and he smiled in relief.

'_He's fine now… Thank goodness…_'

.

Without waiting much time, Gilbert pulled quickly out and pressed back into the tight body.

"Ah! Aaaah…!" Oz groaned again as he laced his arms around his servant's neck.

.

With Oz's last moan, Gilbert's inhibitions snapped and the man started to thrust faster and harder into his master.

"A-ah…! Ah…! G-gil… Y-you're… Aaah!" Oz gasped holding his arms tighter around the older as he was trying not to be pushed off the bed by the man's hard ramming.

.

"O-oz…!" the servant moaned, an amazing sensation of warmth surrounding his whole length.

"Gil…! M-more… p-please…! I-it's so… Aaaaah!" A cried of delight escaped from the boy's parted lips as he felt Gilbert's erection throbbing inside him.

The man couldn't help but pounding harder into his master's body, making the bad creak loudly.

.

Oz body was going crazy with pleasure. He had never felt so good before.

"Aaaahhh! Mmmmh… A-ah…!" he cried out at a particular hard thrust, causing Gilbert to go faster and way harder than before.

"Mmmmh… AH! OZ!" the man groaned in pain as the boy's nails dug into the skin of his back.

The Nightray didn't mind. He was feeling too fucking good for even care about something like that.

.

He steadily thrust deeper and deeper into Oz's body, until he felt his master's legs wrapping tight around his waist and his entire member was buried forcefully inside the boy.

"Uh… Ah! A-Aaah-hhhaa! G-gil! Gil! D-don't stop… Ah…!" the blonde moaned, his prostate being hit harder and faster.

.

"Aah… Gil… Harder! Hard— Nnngh…!"

Suddenly the loud moan of the boy was choked off by his servant's eager mouth, which had crashed into his.

Oz respond to the kiss with equal force, sliding hard his hot tongue over Gil's.

.

Shortly after both the men were forced to broke the kiss as Oz's hips had involuntarily began jerking against the man, making him groan lauder.

Gilbert felt his own erection hardening, growing deeper into his master's body and understood he was about to reach his limit.

.

Suddenly the man gripped firmly Oz's cock and started to stroke it hard, moving fast up and down.

"Aaahn! Gil! Gil! H-harder! Aaahh… Ah! Mmmh…!" the boy moaned , arching his back into his servant's rough hand.

.

The man sped up both the motions, tightening the grip on the boy's length and keeping thrusting forcefully into Oz, his own organ hammering the blonde onto the bed.

"Gil! Ahhh… uh! AAAHH! GIL!" Oz moaned finally, coming hard onto his servant's hand and over both their stomachs.

.

The boy's inner muscles throbbed and contracted around Gilbert's erection, setting off the man's own orgasm.

The Nightray gave a last deep and rigid thrust while Oz bumped his hips up against his servant's.

Gilbert groaned breathlessly and finally came, his hot essence filling completely Oz's tight passage.

.

Shortly after the man placed his elbows between Oz's face on the bed to prevent his body crushing the boy's, as he let himself fall down onto his master.

Oz tightened his grip around his servant's neck, panting heavily.

.

"Oz…" Gilbert whispered on the boy's forehead before placing it a gentle kiss, smiling softly.

.

The teen chuckled slightly before looking at the man, who had started to stood on his kneels again.

"Mmmmh…! G-gil…! Your… your…!" Oz couldn't help moaning as his servant's movement had given another light thrust inside his body.

"Ah, sorry!" the older said gripping the boy's hips and pulling his now softened member out from his master.

.

The blonde whined a little at the sudden empty sensation he felt.

Gilbert chuckled and went near Oz, laying next to him.

.

An amused smile formed upon the boy's lips as the man pulled him into his arms, hugging him sweetly.

'_He's so corny…_' Oz thought laughing inaudibly against his servant's shoulder as Gilbert began stroking the boy's head gently.

.

Suddenly a low but melodious sound coming from the hallway broke the tired quiet of Gilbert's room.

The Rainsworth's grandfather clock had struck twelve.

.

Instantaneously Oz started and raised his eyes to his servant, staring at him like a child would have looked at a candy-box.

"Gil!" the boy cried out "Did you hear that?"

"Uh? You mean the clock…?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I meant that! You heard how many times it had struck, didn't you?"

"Er… twelve…?"

"That's right, Gil!" Oz exclaimed brightly "And you know what it means, don't you?"

"Yeah… it's midnight" the man replied nodding slightly his head.

.

Oz's smile suddenly dropped and began staring at Gilbert as if his master had saw the previous candy-box speaking.

"At the cost of seeming repetitive, you are really slow, Gil…" the boy muttered sluggishly.

"God… not again, Oz, please…" the man grumbled with a sigh.

"…and an awful one, I'd say" he continued nodding dramatically "It's Christmas, Gil. Christmas"

"Uh? Christmas…?" the man mumbled surprised realizing the fact. Surely the events of the now day before had been enough to made him lose all sense of time.

.

"Well Oz," he continued beginning laughing slightly "this surely explains lots of things…"

"Like what?" the boy asked curious.

"Like the fact that nobody had gotten suspicious even after all the noise we had made…" he said maliciously "they must had thought that it had been Santa Claus…" Gilbert smirked.

.

For a moment the two stared at each other, then suddenly they both burst into laughter, filling the whole room with their giggles.

.

With a trace of a smile still upon his lips, the blonde leant his head back onto his servant's warm chest.

Gilbert hugged him tighter, making the boy snuggle.

.

"Merry Christmas, Oz. I love you"

"I love you too, Gil… Merry Christmas" Oz whispered before they both drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The End

**Now I'm feeling slightly pervert... /"**

**God, I really hope you liked it, or else it would have been a waste of time (and dignity x°°D), wouldn't it? ."**

**But to be honest I had so much fun writing it... x° But maybe it was because this was actually my first lemon. I'm not kidding! xDD**

**That's probably why I had so many ideas...! xDDD**

**So well, now I'm really curious to know what you all think about it... Was it hot enough? xDD**

.

**Thank you so much for all the people who read all the story (and survived it x°D).**

**I love you! x3 **


End file.
